1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices and systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing user identification and/or authentication for electronic devices and systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, whenever a user wishes to access a computer-based system containing private data, the user must often identify himself, usually with a password. Passwords notoriously provide poor security as users either chose very simple, easily ascertained passwords or, if they use more difficult passwords, users often write them down, making them subject to theft.
In the end, most forms of encryption, as well as access controls such as passwords and even locks, serve a single purpose of identifying the person requesting access.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a reliable, secure system or method of authenticating the identity of a user. Ideally, the system or method would be effective such that one would not need to memorize passwords or utilize other authenticating devices such as keys to access computers and other electronic devices and systems.